


Fade to Black - AshBramble

by olympias



Series: Fade to Black - A Warriors Smut Collection [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympias/pseuds/olympias
Summary: After the Great Journey, certain ThunderClan cats are having a harder time adjusting than others. Ashfur finds himself stuck between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's quarrel, and to make it worse, he has his own secrets regarding his friends...





	Fade to Black - AshBramble

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. Smut! -leaves-
> 
> Just kidding. My favorite part about my smut is that I like having even just a little plot, so it kind of starts as a decent sfw piece of fiction and then it gets very nsfw, Oops. Anyhow, here's Ashfur/Brambleclaw, who I don't really ship but y'know I can see how it could be cute when I write about it, haha. This takes place somewhere around Dawn or Twilight, I didn't take much care about canon this time around other than a rough timeline.
> 
> Anyhow, if there's any pairings + particular prompts you can think of feel free to send them my way. I can't promise I'll do them but if I like it maybe I'll write about it. :) Anyhow, enjoy! This one's a little heavier on the smut than the last one.

The grey spotted tom perked his ears. A nearby shrew was rustling in the forest’s undergrowth, nibbling on a thin piece of grass. Ashfur gathered onto his haunches silently, his tail low to the ground as he crept closer. _Now!_ He thought, leaping forward.

The shrew shrieked, jumping out of the reach of Ashfur’s outstretched claws. It darted away. With a hiss, the grey tom pursued, but his prey managed to escape and skittered into a burrow.

“Mouse dung!” He stomped the ground in frustration.

It had only been a moon since the Great Journey – every Clan uniting together to cross the mountains and find the lake territory.

While he was grateful to have a new home – he had watched the old forest get torn up and destroyed with his own eyes – it was obvious that most of the Clan cats had trouble adjusting to their new territories.

 _Especially Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight,_ he mused. Ashfur had envied their close relationship, but strangely enough there was a noticeable rift between the two cats after they arrived.

He wasn’t happy about that, though. Both Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were his friends, and the tension was palpable whenever they interacted.

Ashfur sighed. Light rain had begun to fall, dripping through the cover of the leaves. He went to retrieve a buried mouse he had caught before.  It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing.

Grasping the mouse in his jaws, he padded towards camp.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, good! You brought some prey!” Cinderpelt commented as he set the mouse down in the fresh-kill pile.

“Not too much, I’m afraid.” Ashfur replied.

“It’s more than we had before,” the grey she-cat meowed, her tail brushing against Ashfur’s flank in a friendly gesture. “By the way… did you see Leafpool when you were out?”

“No,” he narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing,” Cinderpelt shrugged. “She’s supposed to be out collecting herbs, but she’s taking longer than usual. I don’t know what’s been up with her lately.”

 _That’s strange,_ Ashfur thought. _Leafpool’s usually so attentive._ _Perhaps adjusting has been hard for her, too._

“Do you want me to go find her?” The tom volunteered, although internally he didn’t fancy going out in the rain.

“No, that’s alright,” Cinderpelt grumbled, “I’m sure she’s fine.” With that, the medicine cat waved her tail in goodbye and grabbed the mouse, padding towards the medicine den.

Ashfur twitched his whiskers, leaning down to grab a bird and carrying it inside the Warrior’s den to enjoy away from the drizzle.

He had just begun plucking the feathers when a certain orange she-cat had entered the den. She scanned the den, her eyes lighting up when they saw him resting in the corner. “There you are!”

“You found me,” he meowed, not looking up from his meal.

Squirrelflight settled down near him, her bushy tail wrapped around herself. “I saw you talking to Cinderpelt,” she commented.

“She was asking where your sister was,” Ashfur bit into the tender meat of the bird, enjoying the savory forest flavor. “She thinks Leafpool has been moony lately,” he mumbled through a mouthful of prey.

“I think that’s just Cinderpelt being a grump,” Squirrelflight protested, before pausing. “Well, now that you mention it…” she looked away thoughtfully.

He took the moment to swallow his last few bites. The entrance of the den rustled, and he hadn’t even looked before he felt Squirrelflight stiffen beside him.

It was Brambleclaw. The striking tabby tom shook his damp pelt, a few droplets falling from his white whiskers. His muscles rippled as he moved, highlighted by the way his fur was plastered to his skin. The tom’s amber eyes glowed in the dim light.

Squirrelflight pressed close to him. Her fur was warm against his, but she only ever did this when Brambleclaw was nearby.

Ashfur found himself staring, and shook his head, trying to convince himself his beating heart was because of Squirrelflight’s proximity.

“Hi, Brambleclaw,” he greeted.

By now the dark tom had been looking in their direction with eyes narrowed, unsure.

“Hi, Ashfur,” Brambleclaw meowed warmly, before glowering a little. “Squirrelflight.”

Squirrelflight skipped the niceties. “Where have you been?”

Brambleclaw’s brows furrowed, and his jaw opened as if he was going to say something else. Instead, he meowed: “None of your business.”

“Is that code for ‘I’ve been hanging out with Hawkfrost, because I suddenly realized family bonds are important’?”

“Relax, Squirrelflight,” Ashfur tried to ease the awkwardness despite his own misgivings about the RiverClan tom. He brushed his tail against hers briefly. “Come join us, Brambleclaw.”

Squirrelflight’s muscles were bunched up as if she was going to spring away at a moment’s notice. She was unhappy with his words, but Ashfur was sick of having to choose between them.

Brambleclaw padded slowly to Ashfur’s other side, pointedly avoiding being near Squirrelflight. Wet fur pressed lightly against his coat, causing the grey tom to shiver. “You’re so cold,” meowed Ashfur.

The tabby twitched his whiskers, his broad shoulders shrugging apologetically. “Sorry about that,” he rasped. “The rain started coming down hard.”

Ashfur could hear the harsh rainfall hitting the roof of the den. _Well, a wet coat won’t do._ Ashfur rose slightly, moving to lean over Brambleclaw. A rough tongue began to lap at the brown tom’s scruff, making his way to his ears.

“For StarClan’s sake,” muttered Squirrelflight from beside him. “He’s old enough to do that himself.”

Ashfur flexed his claws, embarrassed. It would be awkward to stop now, but he recognized that while sharing tongues was a Clan tradition, it was more common between two she-cats or a she-cat and a tom. He hadn’t thought before acting.

However, if Brambleclaw was bothered, he showed no sign of it. Instead, he seemed to relax into his touch. Ashfur took it as permission to proceed.

The grey tom groomed his head carefully, before sitting up to lick the tom’s shoulders, making his way down his back. He lapped at him gently, with the same tenderness one would see between a mother and her kit.

He had felt so focused in his task that he hadn’t noticed when the muscular tom had begun to purr softly under him.

As he groomed Brambleclaw’s legs, he felt the tom pressing subtly closer, and the tom even rolled over to let him access his underbelly. Ashfur felt himself purring back and glanced at the tom’s face. His eyes were closed in contentment, looking more relaxed than Ashfur had seen him in a long time.

He could hear Squirrelflight rustle, but it sounded so distant to his foggy mind.

Not one to ignore an invitation, the spotted tom licked at his chest, working his way downward slowly as he made sure the fur would dry quickly.

He was sure it was working, as Brambleclaw felt warmer than ever.

Now Ashfur had made it near the tom’s hindlegs, and he paused. _The fur’s pretty wet there, but…_ he flushed, noticing that he had been staring. _Yeah, I’d better leave that to him._

Mostly satisfied, Ashfur pulled away, regarding his handiwork. Brambleclaw’s eyes opened, brows furrowed as if woken from a daze.

Amber eyes met his, and Ashfur blinked as the other tom’s eyes widened. He felt hot, as if he was under scrutiny.

After what felt like forever, Brambleclaw spoke, his voice slightly strained: “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Ashfur stammered. He wasn’t sure that he had felt so intimate with any cat. Was that odd?

Unable to keep meeting his gaze, Ashfur glanced at Squirrelflight, who was looking at them strangely.

He pretended not to notice. “Are you okay, Squirrelflight?”

She blinked. “I’m fine,” she meowed slowly.

The three cats rested together in silence after that, all lost in their own thoughts. Ashfur didn’t react outwardly, but he had to supress a purr when Brambleclaw had subtly inched closer to him until their fur was touching.

 

* * *

 

“Ashfur, come with me.” Squirrelflight demanded, her bushy tail brushing against Ashfur’s flank, expecting him to follow.

His heart raced. He had dreaded any sort of conversation with the she-cat since yesterday and had managed to avoid her for most of the day through being particularly voluntary when it came to patrols.

Apparently his luck ran out.

He dragged his paws as he followed her past the dirtplace tunnel into a well-covered area that was ideal for privacy.

He sat down, avoiding the she-cat’s gaze. _Oh StarClan,_ he gritted his teeth, _she knows, she knows, she knows. This is_ humiliating _._ He wished the ground would open up from beneath him and swallow him whole.

“Ashfur,” she began.

He looked up at her with hesitation.

Her green gaze was serious as she continued. “I don’t think I can be mates with you. I know we were never official or anything, but…” she pawed the ground, searching for words. “I like you a lot, it’s – it’s just-“

“It’s okay, Squirrelflight,” he replied hastily, trying to keep his hair from standing up on end. “I-I understand.” _I wasn’t expecting this to be the way she started this conversation. It’s almost as if…_

“I think Brambleclaw’s still in love with me,” she blurted out, then her head tilted shyly.

 _She doesn’t know._ Ashfur’s legs felt shaky. He wanted to collapse with relief. It was short-lived before he processed her statement.

“What?” He questioned, his voice rising in confusion. As far as he could tell, they had been acting as temperamental as ever with each other. Besides, a small part of him hoped they wouldn’t get back together. “What makes you think that?”

“Well,” she murmured, pawing at a flower on the ground. “You know when you were grooming him yesterday?”

He frowned. Where was she going with this? He nodded at her to continue.

“He started to purr,” she explained, “I’ve never heard him purr when other cats groom him. Except for me. It’s rare, but it’s happened a few times.”

Ashfur flicked an ear, but he wasn’t sure what she was getting at. Her words only made _certain_ thoughts try to rise to the surface within him. “Uh-“

“Anyway,” she meowed, “he had his eyes closed. I… I think he was imagining me grooming him, so he began to purr. That stupid furball doesn’t know when to apologize, but I’m sure he misses me.”

Ashfur tried not to look incredulous. However, the more he thought about it, the more he doubted himself. His heart sank – was he just a toy in their love drama?

“Oh, Ashfur,” she purred, moving to nuzzle his cheek. “Thank you for being a brilliant friend. I’m sure you’ll find a mate soon, and she’ll be the luckiest she-cat around.”

His throat felt dry. “No problem, Squirrelfight,” he rasped, “Always happy to help a friend.”

With that, Squirrelflight walked away and Ashfur noted how she had a bounce to her step.

 _Well, at least someone’s happy after that conversation,_ he thought miserably.

 

* * *

 

Ashfur had sulked for awhile before heaving himself up, convincing himself that he might as well do something useful.

The weather today was marginally better: it was still cloudy, but there was no rain to drench any fur.

Crossing the camp, he noticed a few cats were idly sharing tongues, and Cinderpelt and Leafpool were organizing herbs. _Well, looks like she made it back,_ he thought, relieved. But then he noticed Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight speaking in hushed voices near the Warriors den and sped up his pace.

“Ashfur,” a voice called him as he almost reached the camp entrance.

Flicking an ear, he turned to meet the green eyes of his sister, Ferncloud. “Hey. Do you need something?”

“No,” she looked amused. “Come talk to me. Unless you’re busy?”

He shook his head and moved closer to the side of the clearing before sitting.

“So, what’s new with you? We haven’t had the chance to speak much lately.”

It was true. With his sister becoming a queen, she spent a lot of her time with Dustpelt and her kits, and rebuilding a camp in a new territory ensured that all of ThunderClan was busy.

“Not much new with me,” he meowed. “I was just going to hunt.”

“Alone?” She tilted her head but didn’t push further. “How’s Squirrelflight?”

“Well,” he edged, not sure if he should spread news of their “break-up”. _It won’t hurt. The Clan will find out anyway, might as well get it over with._ “She thinks we’re better off as friends.”

Ferncloud gasped sympathetically, twining her tail with his. “Really? I was so sure you two were getting close… though, I guess she has a special bond with Brambleclaw…”

“Right,” Ashfur grumbled.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” She nuzzled him comfortingly. “I’m sure you’ll find another she-cat, Ashfur.”

He tried not to scowl as she repeated Squirrelflight’s words. _What if I don’t want to find a_ she-cat? He chased that thought away quickly.

Instead, he sighed. He shouldn’t take out his anger on his littermate. “It’s okay,” he meowed. “I don’t think I’m right for her, anyway.”

Ferncloud looked unconvinced but didn’t argue. “If you say so. If you need to talk, I’ll be around.” She stood up, brushing his flank with her tail. “I need to get back to the kits. Talk to you later?”

“Of course,” Ashfur replied. “Bye, Ferncloud.”

He watched her disappear into the nursery, and then stood up himself. He noticed that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were nowhere to be found and tried not to think of the implications.

_No better distraction than getting some fresh air and catching some prey._

With well-practiced steps, he leaped out of the ravine and made his way into the forest. Birds were chattering in the dusk, but he was sure they’d all go to sleep soon. Sun filtered through the trees, dappling light across the forest floor.

He opened his mouth slightly to better smell the air. _Squirrel._ He licked his lips, spotting the squirrel digging around. Ashfur bunched his muscles, creeping low to the ground and making sure he didn’t make a sound.

But the squirrel had perked up, looking into the trees before setting off with a squeal. Ashfur took chase, and while the squirrel was quick on its feet, the grey tom was gaining on the prey.

Once he thought he was close enough, he pounced into the air, his open claws pinning the squirrel down. He leant down, neatly biting into the squirrel’s neck.

_Thank you, StarClan._

He buried it for later and surveyed his surroundings. He was surprised to notice that he was close to the lake, the trees blowing in the slight breeze. _I must’ve ran further than I thought._

_Wait, is that a cat?_

Ashfur crept closer, stepping cautiously with his tail low to the ground until he realized who the cat was.

“Brambleclaw?” He approached the dark tom.

Amber eyes were on him, a surprised expression reaching his features. “Ashfur,” he meowed, “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Ashfur teased, but he was curious about the answer. _Was Squirrelflight supposed to meet him here?_ His heart sunk.

“I just… needed to think,” the tom sighed, resigned.

Ashfur moved a little closer, but not close enough for their fur to touch. “Do you want to talk about it?” He offered. “Or I could leave, if you want to be alone.”

“Stay,” Brambleclaw met his eyes, and Ashfur’s heart beat faster at the intensity he saw within them. Then the brown tabby looked sheepish. “If you want,” He added after a moment, but Ashfur purred at the notion that his first statement was a command.

“Does this mean you want to talk about it?”

Brambleclaw wrinkled his nose. “Not really.” Ashfur tried not to look disappointed, but before he could say something, Brambleclaw reconsidered. “Okay, okay. It’s Squirrelflight. One moment she’s acting like an adder and hissing at me constantly, and suddenly she wants to spend time together. I don’t understand.”

 _I do,_ Ashfur sighed inwardly. How much should he reveal? “And how do you feel?”

“Well, you saw her yesterday. She was still upset with me, the only positive interaction that happened was between you and me.” Ashfur cursed his body for the warm feelings fluttering around. “So what changed?”

“Maybe she realized she missed you?” Ashfur hedged.

“I don’t buy it. Squirrelflight’s stubborn, she wouldn’t do that unless something happened. Did you say something to her?”

Ashfur shook his head. “Well – it was more like she said something to me,” he stammered. _That’s way too much information. He’s going to ask about it._

“Like _what?”_ Predictable.

“Uh…” Ashfur stopped, thinking. Was there any sort of lie to make? Was the truth even that scandalous? Maybe Squirrelflight was right, and Brambleclaw had been imagining the orange she-cat. “The first thing she said was that she didn’t want to be mates with me.”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Brambleclaw bristled.

 _Oops_ , Ashfur thought. _Maybe he does care about that._ “We weren’t – official, or anything, I guess she just… considered it,” he tried to explain, but didn’t like the way Brambleclaw was looking at him.

“Do you like Squirrelflight?”

“No!” He responded quickly. _Too quickly, mouse-brain!_ “I mean… she’s a beautiful she-cat, but I’m not interested in being more than friends.”

Brambleclaw seemed satisfied with that, but he was still giving Ashfur a look that made his fur twitch uncomfortably.

“What else did she say?”

“Uh,” Ashfur stalled, taking a breath and looking around. The sun had nearly set completely, and the lake was bathed in a vibrant orange light. Stars began to twinkle in the sky.

Brambleclaw leaned closer, and Ashfur shivered at the sensation of his warm breath near his cheek. “Well?”

“Um… I don’t know. She said something silly about how you purred when I groomed you, but you only ever do when she does, so that meant you were imagining her, or something – and isn’t that just _ridiculous?_ I’m sure you purr around other cats!” He hadn’t meant to ramble, but this was awkward to tell the other tom. _Thanks, Squirrelflight._

He had expected Brambleclaw to react like: “Oh, yeah, that’s ridiculous, Ashfur,” or “Squirrelflight was right, I was imagining her when you groomed me. How perceptive, she’s brilliant!”

Instead, Brambleclaw looked troubled, as if conflicting thoughts were swimming in his mind.

“That was weird, sorry,” Ashfur wanted to disappear.

“She’s right,” Brambleclaw murmured, his eyes focused on the ground. Ashfur flinched. _Why do you always get your hopes up?_

But Brambleclaw continued. “I _do_ only purr when she grooms me, but… I wasn’t imagining her. ”

Ashfur blinked, not knowing how to respond.

The dark tom paused as if he was just realizing things himself. “I don’t like letting my guard down,” he admitted, “Even when grooming, but… it just felt so natural and _nice_ when you groomed me, I wasn’t thinking of anything. I lost myself in the moment and –  I was happy.”

The two toms stared at each other with wide eyes, before Brambleclaw looked away, his tail twitching anxiously.

“So… so you liked when I groomed you? You don’t have to feel bad, it’s totally fine –“

“It’s not,” Brambleclaw suddenly swung his head around, a panicked look In his eyes as he nearly bumped into Ashfur’s face. He leapt backward as if fire were under his feet. “I should be thinking of Squirrelflight,” he looked agonized. “But I’ve been feeling things for _you,_ Ashfur.”

 _Don’t get your hopes up. Don’t get your hopes up. He’s been fighting with Squirrelflight._ “M-maybe you’re just confused – I know you’ve been going through a lot, and –“

Brambleclaw glared at him, and Ashfur stopped talking. “It’s been over a _moon_ – Squirrelflight thinks I’m being distant because of Hawkfrost, but I… once we reconnected after our journey, Ashfur, you’ve been so kind. And at first I imagined you were a she-cat, and it was just wishful thinking. But then… the fact that you were a tom bothered me less and less and suddenly I felt _urges_ – to do things _–_ and –“ he swallowed, as if suddenly choked. “And then you groomed me, and you were so close and… I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Ashfur felt dizzy at this newfound information. He was pretty certain this was the most Brambleclaw had talked in a single conversation. _He likes me back?_

But Ashfur’s hadn’t responded fast enough and Brambleclaw tightened his jaw. “Don’t tell any cat about this,” he hissed. “In fact, you can forget about it.” He briskly padded away, his long-furred tail disappearing into nearby bushes.

 

* * *

 

Ashfur finally processed what had just happened and spun around. “Wait, Brambleclaw!” He pelted in the direction the dark tabby had gone. The sun was fully gone now, so the forest was left in a blanket of darkness. Silverpelt twinkled above as the grey tom leapt through a bush, but he ended up running into a bulky shape and he yowled as he landed heavily in a pile of dirt. _So much for being a graceful warrior. Ow._

 _“_ For StarClan’s sake,” a familiar voice grumbled from behind him. “What do you _want?_ ” Despite the tabby’s angry words, Ashfur could smell the fear-scent. Brambleclaw approached, sniffing him lightly. _He’s making sure I’m not hurt,_ Ashfur could have purred. But now wasn’t the time.

“Wait, Brambleclaw, just hear me out,” Ashfur implored, sitting up and nudging the brown tom to follow. Brambleclaw frowned but did as he was told. The tom’s amber eyes were guarded, refusing to meet his gaze.

“I’m sorry I didn’t respond right away,” Ashfur started, “It’s not that I think you’re strange, or anything – it’s the opposite, actually.”

Brambleclaw visibly relaxed a little, but he still wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“I… your words took me by surprise because it was everything I thought to myself but never said out loud,” he licked his lips nervously, “I mean, of course _Ashfur_ would be the type of tom to – to fancy other toms,” he joked weakly, but Brambleclaw didn’t seem to find it funny. At least he was looking at him now. “But… I never would have guessed you were… like me. Especially when you and Squirrelflight are so close.”

Brambleclaw’s face was unreadable, and the darkness surrounding them wasn’t helping. Silence fell over the two toms, and Ashfur was beginning to regret his words.

“I’m sorry for lashing out at you,” Brambleclaw suddenly spoke up, brushing his fur against Ashfur’s. _When did he get so close? “_ I’m the one who should be apologizing, not you. You always let cats step all over you,” he admonished, and the grey tom flinched.

“I don’t mean to insult you,” the tom purred, “you’re just way too nice for your own good. It’s okay to get angry, Ashfur. You can yell at me if you want.”

“I don’t want to yell at you,” Ashfur’s meowed honestly.

“Your loss,” the brown tabby shrugged his large shoulders. The air between them relaxed considerably.

”Do you want to go back to camp?” He asked. He didn’t really want to. But he didn’t want to push this new situation, either.

Brambleclaw twined his tail with his, and Ashfur’s pelt felt hot. “Not particularly,” the tabby murmured, his voice a soft rumble against Ashfur’s ears.

“Me neither,” Ashfur mumbled. _What are we going to do out here, though? We’ll get cold soon. Maybe I should’ve just returned to camp with him._

But then, the spotted tom felt a warm tongue against his neck, and he shivered in surprise. “Whoa there,” Brambleclaw chuckled, amusement twinkling in his eyes at the strong reaction.

“W-what are you doing?” Ashfur tried to make his fur stop spiking.

“Returning the favor from yesterday,” Brambleclaw’s breath was warm near his neck. “You got dirt everywhere, you clumsy furball.”

Ashfur didn’t get to say anything before Brambleclaw continued, his broad tongue licking at his cheeks softly before making his way down his spine, and waves of pleasure ran through Ashfur’s body. _He’s right,_ Ashfur purred, _this feels incredible…_

“Enjoying yourself?” Brambleclaw teased lowly. Ashfur hadn’t realized that he had begun purring loudly. He arched his back, giving Brambleclaw easier access, and soon the dark tom had made his way to the base of the tail, and Ashfur closed his eyes happily. _I must be dreaming._

“Could you lay on your back?” Brambleclaw asked, and Ashfur’s blue eyes blinked open, meeting the warm gaze of Brambleclaw. Ashfur felt his heart beat faster.

He complied to his request, a bit confused. He wasn’t for long, because Brambleclaw had leaned over him, beginning to groom his chest thoroughly. _Oh, of course. He’s just letting me relax while he grooms my underbelly._ Ashfur couldn’t help himself from purring harder.

He gazed at Silverpelt above, the beautiful sky watching over the two cats. _This must be better than anything in StarClan._

He had closed his eyes, feeling so relaxed by the sensations the brown tabby had been creating that he could feel himself dozing off. Until he felt a very warm breath fan across his malehood.

Ashfur’s breath hitched as his eyes fluttered open, viewing the sight of Brambleclaw hesitating, staring down between his legs. Ashfur shuddered.

It was really no surprise when the tiniest amount of pink appeared from his sheath.

Brambleclaw’s eyes dilated before they locked gazes. _If I let him groom me there, there’s no way I can stop myself from getting…_ Ashfur gulped imperceptibly, and a hungry look crossed the dark tom’s face. Ashfur nodded the tiniest bit, embarrassed.

With that, Brambleclaw had leaned down again, a curious tongue touching against his furred sheath. Ashfur whimpered quietly, closing his eyes. He had thought that Brambleclaw had been thorough with his coat, but when he started to lick at the grey tom’s round balls, he treated them as if they were the most precious object in the world.

Ashfur gasped, and it didn’t take long for his pink, barbed length to slide out into the cold night air. It didn’t stay neglected for long, as Brambleclaw’s rough tongue had found its way back up, and Ashfur mewled hotly as his length was teased and groomed. Waves of pleasure rippled through his body.

“B-brambleclaw… I…” he panted, feeling overwhelmed with too many emotions. His hips unconsciously ended up thrusting gently upwards, encouraging the dark tabby’s actions.

Brambleclaw didn’t respond to his non-statement, but he could hear the rumble of purrs coming from the larger tom. Ashfur whimpered as he felt something rising within him. He didn’t think he could feel any better, but then the tom enveloped his erect length inside of his hot mouth, the warm tunnel making Ashfur’s body feel hotter than ever.

 _Oh StarClan, I can_ feel _his purrs,_ he thought dizzily. It was true; Brambleclaw’s throat vibrated against the length in his mouth, and Ashfur couldn’t help himself. His hips gently thrusted as he released his warm seed inside the tom’s mouth, screwing his eyes shut as white-hot flashes blinded his vision. His cock pulsed as it emptied itself within him.

Ashfur panted, keeping his eyes shut as he tried to catch his breath. This felt better than he ever imagined.

He opened his eyes when he felt a gentle nuzzle at his cheek. He met Brambleclaw’s eyes, and the tom purred in response. “Are you alright?”

“Better than alright,” Ashfur rasped, “Brambleclaw… that was amazing.” He looked away shyly.

Brambleclaw padded to where he was looking before flopping on his side unceremoniously. “You don’t have to look away,” he teased the grey tom.

Ashfur moved closer, nuzzling the brown tabby. “Sorry… I’m not used to this,” he mewed quietly, “I’ve never… done anything with another cat.”

Brambleclaw blinked, before smiling. “Well, I hope I make a good mentor,” he murmured. Ashfur purred. His length had slid back in halfway, satisfied yet arousal was still simmering.

Then he felt something poking at his leg. He glanced down, and he stared owlishly when he realized it was none other than Brambleclaw’s arousal making itself known.

He could feel Brambleclaw watching him as he licked his lips. His length was _huge_ – but considering how large Brambleclaw was, he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. He sat up to lean closer, and suddenly a heavy musk filled his nostrils. Ashfur trembled with want _._

“Brambleclaw,” he exhaled, “can I…”

“Yes,” Brambleclaw purred, but by the way his hips were subtly straining forward, Ashfur was sure he was feeling a little desperate.

 _Well, this certainly won’t do._ Ashfur moved to lay behind Brambleclaw, gently nudging him to roll more onto his back for better access. He shook with excitement as he slowly leaned forward, taking a long, slow drag of his tongue over Brambleclaw’s length. It was _so warm._ Ashfur couldn’t say he hated the taste, either.

Ashfur enthusiastically began to lap at his cock, feeling every ridge against his tongue. Ashfur could hear soft grunts coming from Brambleclaw, and he felt his own length pulse in arousal at the sound. Brambleclaw’s hips began to pump slightly, and the grey tom found himself gripping around the larger tom to try to keep himself steady.

“A-ashfur,” Brambleclaw moaned, and Ashfur had never heard him sound like _this._ “Wait,” he panted, although his hips were starting to jerk more excitedly.

Ashfur pulled back immediately, though. His blue eyes worried as he regarded the other cat. “Did – did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Brambleclaw gritted out, “you’re doing it _right._ Too right.” The tom took a few breaths before he rolled onto his side, getting up to his paws.

Ashfur watched him warily.

“Don’t worry,” Brambleclaw licked his cheek affectionately, “I just…” he meowed lowly, continuing to pad before he circled to Ashfur’s rear. “Want to try something,” he breathed, and Ashfur shuddered when he felt breath on his sensitive tailhole. _Oh – oh!_ Before he knew it, there was a warm tongue suddenly licking at his puckered rear, feeling a strong wave of pleasure at this strange new sensation.

Ashfur groaned, feeling his half-sheathed length come erect in what felt like only a second. The tongue retreated and he missed it immediately, but not soon after he felt a large paw touch gently against his back. _I want this,_ he thought dizzily, _I want this so bad…_

Then he felt a weight climb on top of his back, and Ashfur made a mewl of approval. Brambleclaw made a breathless laugh but pushed down on Ashfur a little urgently. He leaned close to his ear, “It’ll be easier if you lean down, leaving your rear up…” he whispered in Ashfur’s ear, his breath billowing against his ear fluff.

Ashfur followed obediently, his face close to the grass as he felt Brambleclaw adjust. He felt himself jerk unintentionally when he felt Brambleclaw’s length poke near his tailhole. “Eager, are we?” Ashfur could hear the smirk in Brambleclaw’s voice. He could also hear the desire within it.

The hot length touched again at his now-wet tailhole, and he resisted the urge to move his hips, though he now wanted to push _backward._

Instead, he allowed Brambleclaw to take the lead, and while he missed the first time, he was quick to fix his mistake with a growl and pushed firmly.

 _This_ time was successful, Ashfur knew by _feeling_ , as a very warm tip had entered his tailhole. He moaned softly at the very strange sensation of something being inside him. He could hear Brambleclaw panting above him, close to his ear.

The dark tom had begun to push slowly inside his hot tunnel, the ridged walls squeezing against the intrusion. Ashfur shuddered, feeling the barbed cock scratching gently inside him, stirring up carnal urges deep within. “ _Yes,”_ he hissed pleasurably, as Brambleclaw finally hilted. He felt incredibly full.

“Are you okay?” Brambleclaw breathed the question, his throat taut with arousal. “You’re so _tight,_ ” he moaned quietly, as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“Keep going,” Ashfur begged, answering what he knew Brambleclaw was really asking.

“Let me know if you need me to stop,” Brambleclaw rasped, and it would have sounded stern if the tom hadn’t been so aroused. With that, the tabby gripped the spotted tom’s scruff, careful not to grip too harshly. His paws wrapped around his belly tighter as he began to pump rhythmically, the tight hole adding some resistance to his pushes. Thankfully, the saliva mixed in with the natural lubrication his pre created, and soon it became easier and easier.

Ashfur moaned as he felt pre leak from his tip. He hadn’t thought he’d be able to come again so soon, but he wasn’t complaining. Brambleclaw’s length felt even larger when he wasn’t just looking, but instead _feeling it inside him_ , his body intimately wrapped around it as if they belonged together. “Brambleclaw,” he mewled approvingly, moving his hips in time with the larger tom’s thrusts. “It feels so good…”

He felt so warm everywhere, and he felt Brambleclaw trying to fight a smile as he held his scruff. _Is this love?_ Ashfur thought in a haze of desire and pleasure.

Brambleclaw’s hips began to jerk more unevenly, losing the natural rhythm as he became more desperate for release, continuously pushing himself as deep as possible. Ashfur couldn’t help it when he began to whine and pant, Brambleclaw making muffled pleasured noises against him.

Ashfur’s spine curved up against Brambleclaw’s warm belly, the two cats enjoying their romp as long as they could muster.

But everything had to come to an end, and Ashfur couldn’t believe that Brambleclaw had lasted this long after not releasing once yet. The dark tom took one last large thrust, inadvertently releasing Ashfur’s scruff as he let out a pleasured yowl of release as his cock sprayed thick ropes of cum, painting Ashfur’s inner walls white. The grey tom couldn’t believe the sheer amount, and he was still pumping gently.

Ashfur couldn’t help it as he moaned loudly too, his barbed cock pulsing with pleasure as it released a second load. He collapsed to the grass, Brambleclaw resting on top of him as he finished his release. If he had felt full before, he felt _extremely_ full now.

Ashfur felt like he was going to pass out. This was too much pleasure and excitement for one cat. He panted heavily as his vision clouded.

Then, he felt Brambleclaw’s tongue licking gently as his head, as gentle as a mate, and Ashfur’s heart soared. _This is too much happiness for one cat._ Brambleclaw purred brokenly, and Ashfur purred in kind. They stayed like that for awhile.

Then, Brambleclaw’s length eventually retreated, and he snuggled tiredly against Ashfur’s side.

“Brambleclaw?” Ashfur mewed, his voice quiet and low after all the use. “Does this mean… w-would you want us… to be mates?” The self-defeating part of Ashfur panicked as soon as he said that. _What if he just wants this to be a one-time thing?_

The handsome tom licked his cheek. “Of course, silly furball.”

Ashfur sighed against him, reassured. Surely the days ahead wouldn’t be easy, but together… somehow Ashfur felt he could take on anything.

 It wasn’t long before they fell asleep, their bodies pressed closely together with tails twined.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated and give me more motivation. Thanks everyone who has left kind words on my work! I feel like I'm in a very odd niche, but I'm glad there's an audience of some sort, haha.
> 
> Also I tend to come back and edit things so if there's any awkward sentences or typos, I'll find them!
> 
> EDIT 09/30/2018 - It took awhile, but I finally came back to edit! Minor changes and grammar fixes, basically. Enjoy!


End file.
